The Best Kisser
by Dalek Prime
Summary: On Valentine's day, Victoria claims that she's the best kisser in the world, a claim Becky is about to find out is very true. Becky/Victoria.


A/N: I don't own Wordgirl

In the time that Becky had known Victoria, she had almost become almost used to her 'I'm the best routine'. Like most of her rouges gallery, Victoria's obsession with wanting to be the best at everything was her shtick and this point in their rivalry she become all but become numb to it. Much like Toby, Becky had to deal with the blonde both as her regular self self and as Wordgirl, however when she in-costume, she could punch the prissy brat in the face and no one would judge her for it. So the young hero decided to come to terms with Victoria's never-ending quest for attention.

So it came as no surprise to the secret hero that when Valentine's Day rolled around that her rival would be out in full-force. When Becky arrived at school on that day, Victoria was out in in the hallways, passing out cards that said such things like 'The best valentine's day card' or 'Victoria's the best valentine!' and other ways the blonde could fit her last name in the form of lame puns. As passed out the cards, Victoria's line of sight fell upon Becky, who sighed in response as she watched her enemy make her way up to her.

" _well, here we go_..." the young hero thought dejectedly as she mentally prepped herself for what was to come next

"Ah, hello Becky" Victoria greeted in a clearly fake polite tone "I see your having a good day, but not the best day-like me, because as you know I'm-"

"I know, Victoria, I know" Becky cut her off with a sharp sigh "everybody knows"

"And I make it a point that everyone should remember that I'm best" the blonde replied with a superior smirk "It's what I'm best at"

"Whatever helps you sleeps at night" Becky said in a bored voice, just wanting this conversation to be over

"Speaking of my excellence..." Victoria mentioned as she held out a card to Becky "I made this card especially for you"

"Oh, you shouldn't have" Becky answered sarcastically "you **_really_** shouldn't have"

The young girl took the card and assumed that it would be something demeaning to her and inflate rich girl's ego. It was pink card with red, white and pink rhinestones on it that formed a heart at the center of the card. But what really got Becky's attention was lipstick kiss mark on the side of card with an inscription that read 'to Becky, from the best kisser in the whole world, Victoria Best'

"Ok, hold up Victoria" the secret hero objected "How can you possible say that your the best kisser? that totally an opinion!"

Victoria's eyes narrowed in interest as her lips curled into a smirk. This little gesture made Becky feel a tad uneasy as the blonde looked at her like a predator would before it pounced on its prey.

"Oh? you don't think I'm the best kisser?" she asked as she moved closer to other girl

" _Don't answer that! DO NOT ANSWER THAT!"_ the alien's brain screamed at her

"Y-yeah!" Becky defended hesitantly her actions despite her minds warning "There's no way you can prove your the best kisser!

"O _kay_ _then, don't listen to me"_ her mind informed her sharply " _just remember that whatever happens next, you brought this on yourself"_

The next thing Becky knew, Victoria had closed the gap between them. Her face was only inches away from Becky's as she suddenly wrapped her arms around the now clearly confused girl's waist and pulled her closer to her until she up against the rich girl's chest. at this point, Becky's cheeks were bright red as she finally had a pretty good idea at what was going to happen next. She could simply push Victoria off of her person and high-tail it outta there, but something was keeping her from moving so much as a muscle. Every inch of her body was as stiff as a plank of wood, like she had been hit by some freeze ray of sorts.

Victoria's actions did not go unnoticed by the rest of the classmates, who gathered around the two girls to see if the eldest Best child would go through with this or not. Scoops, Violet and T.J where all in stunned silence to see their friend and sibling in this situation. People whispered back and forth among themselves. Some where making bets on Victoria's next move, while others whispered about why Becky wasn't doing anything to stop this.

Then suddenly, the whole world seemed to stop when blonde closed her eyes and slowly moved her heard forward and pressed her lips against Becky's.

Becky's mind was spiraling right now. Her whole body light up with a sort of electricity running through her as Victoria continued the kiss. As she felt the other girl's lips on her own, Becky felt a warm glow inside of her chest that soon spread out through the rest of her inside. Much to the alien's surprise, Victoria wasn't being forceful with the kiss as she had first assumed, but rather very gently and very passionate, almost like she wanted Becky to enjoy it. As a state of euphoria set in, the secret hero slowly closed her eyes and melted into the kiss; even making a somewhat effort to try and kiss back.

" _This feel's...kinda...nice"_ the young hero mentally admitted to herself " _Victoria's certainly giving it the old-OH MY GOD DID SHE JUST PUT HER TONGUE IN MY MOUTH?!"_

Just as she thought, the blonde girl had indeed slipped her tongue into Becky's mouth. The other girl's appendage began to slither all across the corners of her mouth, like a snake who had found a new place to call home. Becky's gut reaction was to jerk her head back or bite down on the blonde's tongue to get her out of her mouth, but yet she remained in Victoria's grip as the intrusion soon became a welcome one.

During the time of the kiss, the on-lookers of the two girls had been a mix of ohs and awes from a majority of it, while others could only gasp at the sight before them. Violet was wide-eyed with shock as she covered her mouth in amazement. T.J was dumbstruck that his own sister was-for lack of a better word-in a make-out session with a girl whom she had stated multiple times was her academic enemy.

And Scoops...well, he passed out.

After what seemed like eternity, Victoria finally pulled back, allowing Becky to get some air. She was flustered, her head was swimming and it felt like her legs were going to give out at any second. If you had told Becky Botsford that her first kiss was going to come from Victoria Best, chances are she'd have laughed at that very notion, but after the experience she just had, she was more then willing to believe it. Victoria licked her lips clean of Becky's lingering saliva on them before letting out an 'ah' in satisfaction. The eldest child in the Best family then grinned smugly as she let go of her rival and stepped back from her, making a part of Becky that want her to hold her again.

"So..." the rich girl asked seductively "still think I'm not the best at kissing?"

"I...I...I..." Beck couldn't even form words, which was a feat few could accomplish in stopping her

"I thought so" her rival answered with a chuckle

With her work done, Victoria casually strolled off down the hallway like what had just happened was nothing. With the action over, the students left the scene with new memories and new backdrops for in their phones. Meanwhile, Becky was left in a state of total disarray. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she attempted to process what exactly had just transpired. Did she really just get kissed by someone who shouts 'I'm the best!' every chance she got? None of this made sense to her!

"Becky! are you ok?!" Violet asked

"I...don't...know" her friend manged to squeak out

As she watched Victoria walk away, Becky saw her rival glance back at her with a 'come hither' look in her eye before giving her a wink and continue to walk away. It was from that gesture alone that the secret hero fully understood the true reason Victoria had kissed her. She then looked down at her Valentine's day card again, wondering if their was more to it then tricking her into the situation she just went through. She flipped the card over to see more writing on the back of it.

'Call me xoxoxo' - Victoria

Becky couldn't help but blush at that. True, Victoria could be hands down one of the most annoying enemies she had ever faced in her superhero career, but after that kiss her head was in a whole knew world of pleasure. So maybe she will give Victoria a call sometime in the very near future-but only for research purposes only.

After all, she still needed some more convincing that her enemy really was the best kisser in the world.


End file.
